The present invention relates to humidifiers and more specifically to the frame for holding the evaporative pad in the base of the humidifier.
Humidifiers that operate on the evaporative principle utilize an evaporative pad which has an extended surface. Water is introduced onto the pad surface and air is passed through the pad. The air evaporates the water on the pad and is delivered to the house or heated space. Typically, these evaporative pads are held in a frame which reduces the air bypass around the pad and contains the mineral deposits which are a by-product of the evaporative process.
After a period of use, mineral deposits or scale builds up on the surface of the pad and onto the frame holding the pad. The mineral deposits then migrate onto the base and/or housing of the humidifier.
When the evaporative pad is replaced, mineral deposits must be cleaned from the base of the humidifier. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or reduce the migration of mineral deposits from the evaporative pad to the base of the humidifier and thus reduce or eliminate the need for cleaning of the base.